Dojo
.jpg |caption = The map of the Dojo |map = File: _Map.jpg |mapcaption = The Dojo's location in town |game = WOTS4 |area = Town |items = |food = |faction = |stalls = |buildings = |inhabitants = Old Fossil Sensei if recruited Dojo Students |exits = Town to the north }} The Dojo is a location in Way of the Samurai 4 where the player can recruit students and fight challengers for rare weapons and styles. Inside the Dojo is a shelf that can hold any collected weapons, items, styles and money across playthroughs. Any weapons in the weapon sack, items or money that the player is holding upon finishing a game through one of the 10 Endings or by talking to the Boatman in the Harbour is automatically placed inside this shelf for collection during the next playthrough. The player does not need to own the Dojo in order to use the shelf. Obtaining Ownership of the Dojo If Sensei is not present and there are no students in the Dojo, particularly on the first time the player has visited the Dojo, the player can simply talk to Old Fossil and gain the Dojo through dialogue choices. If Sensei is not present and there are students present in the Dojo from previous playthroughs, the player must pay 3000 to Old Fossil to regain ownership of the Dojo. Otherwise, if Sensei is present, the player may challenge her for ownership of the Dojo. The player must simply defeat her in combat and then speak to Old Fossil to gain the Dojo. If the player kills Sensei during this battle, the 3000 fee will apply, otherwise if Sensei survives, from the player using the reverse side of their weapon, the Dojo will be free. Whichever method is used to gain ownership of the Dojo, the player will receive Tokyu Fighting Style from Old Fossil regardless of whether they already have it or not. Tokyu Fighting Style can only be upgraded or earn skill points when used inside the Dojo and fighting against the many Dojo Challengers that appear. Students Recruiting Most of the Regular NPCs can be recruited to the Dojo by simply defeating them in battle with the reverse side of the weapon. When the player has reduced the potential student's vitality to zero, they will drop to their knees and remain stationary. The player may then engage in dialogue to recruit the NPC to the Dojo. The NPC will either bow and accept or kick the player and attempt to flee. If the NPC flees, the player can try to hit them with their weapon or simply kick them which will cause the NPC to drop to their knees and start the process over. Usually, the NPC will flee about 3 or 4 times before the player is no longer able to hit them again. It can be difficult to enter combat with the Townsfolk as they will usually run away at the sight of the players drawn weapon, so in this case, the player may try to approach the NPC slowly with their weapon drawn to entice the NPC to engage in combat, or if the player has a strong enough weapon, they can try to hit the NPC with a powerful move to deplete their vitality in one hit. Using the second option will not always work as the NPC will behave in the same manner as they would have if the player had exhausted their tries at persuading them to become students. Recruit Strength Each student will add a certain value to the Dojo which will increase the overall rating from 1 star to 5 stars. The value that each student will add depends on what kind of NPC they are, so it is possible to either reach 5 stars with less than 20 students or to have 20 students and not yet be at 5 stars. The following list shows each NPCs level for recruitment purposesJapanese WotS4 Wiki Recruiting Sensei Upon being recruited, Sensei will help defend the Dojo against attacking Dojo Challengers and will prevent students from dying much more than if she isn't there. To recruit Sensei, the player must first visit her at the clearing in the Back Roads where she appears standing over a dead body. The player can then engage in dialogue and begin the quest to alter Sensei's Destiny, which also gives the Achievement/Trophy called Sensei's Destiny upon completion. Dojo Challengers When the player has recruited some students, the Dojo will begin to attract Dojo Challengers who will try to take over the Dojo. A message will pop up telling the player that a challenger has appeared at which time the player must head back to the Dojo as quickly as possible or risk losing all of their students. If Sensei has been recruited, she will generally have defeated the Dojo Challenger as soon as the player moves to a different area. The Challengers that appear vary greatly depending on the star rating of the Dojo, with three different challengers per star rating. At 5 stars, the Challengers will vary depending on whether the Dojo has all female students or not. Creating a Custom Style Trivia * If you have Sensei recruited at your dojo and currently have no students, if you speak with her enough, she will begin beating the drum on the left side of the dojo out of boredom due to the lack of pupils to teach. Reference List Category:Way of the Samurai 4